


patience, and other virtues

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On lightsabers, and what it is to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience, and other virtues

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Kylo Ren building his lightsaber/using it against his grandfather’s (held by Rey)!!

He asks Snoke exactly once how it’s done.

It’s stupid, and he knows it the second the words are out of his mouth. Someone as powerful - and as large - as Snoke has no need for a lightsaber. The laughter burns in his ears as he retreats to his new quarters. Hux wasn’t even there, but he can just  _see_  the self-satisfied smirk on that bastard’s face anyway.

The shame and frustration coil together, scraping lazily against his ego. There’s a moment when he resists, when his old training - his old  _weakness_  - whispers to him about anger and the Dark Side and how easy it is to fall.

And then a new voice rises up in opposition. Stronger,  _better_. Anger will make him powerful. Anger is the key to all of it, and the reason his father and his mother and Master Luke caution against it is because they are  _afraid_. Of him. Of the strength he will wield. Why should he have to resist anything he wants?

He is the grandson of Vader. Whole planets will see why, when he is done.

He twists through the Force, tearing the lighting fixtures from the roof with the barest thought. It doesn’t help, so he does it again until the room is cast in darkness and the smell of burning.

Vader, he thinks, had a lightsaber.

* * *

The first one explodes.

The room he’s working on it follows not long after. The Dark Side does not require patience.

* * *

The second one fails in front of his troops. He sees - he thinks he sees - he  _knows_  he sees one of them smirking, somehow. Or hears it, mechanised through the mask. 

It isn’t hard to show them the power of Kylo Ren, lightsaber or not. It’s worth the look of distaste Hux gives him when he informs the man to give him a replacement.

* * *

He hits on the exhaust ports when working on the third one. The whole structure sputters and spits, and it  _looks_ like its threatening to explode again at any second.

But he is power and he is the Dark Side, and he knows -  _this time_  he knows - it won’t. He regards it in the dim light of his workroom, turning it this way and that, examining it from every angle.

 _Pathetic_ , the voice of Luke Skywalker whispers to him. Or maybe it’s Snoke. He grits his teeth and slices through the work table in a single, easy down stroke. The lightsaber sparks, almost seems to growl, and holds together.

 _It fits_ , he thinks grimly, and destroys the chair for good measure.

* * *

He has never seen his grandfather’s weapon before. And yet - he sees it in the hands of the  _boy_ , and he knows. 

It’s not until he she wields it that he considers the ramifications of _her_. His mind has been…in turmoil. Her voice lingers in the edge of it, speaking of fear and things she has no reason or right to know.

But he has taken care of that. He is committed now, wholly, to the Dark Side. And this girl wielding his grandfather’s lightsaber like she was born to it, a single column of pale blue light, will be the proof of it.

He will see that light broken down. He will see her turned to the flickering, surging, growl of power.

What is a master, without a student?


End file.
